


The Ballroom in the Soap Bubble

by remanth



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Ball, F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah gets distracted by a soap bubble floating through the Labyrinth. When she touches it, she gets pulled into a place where she meets a handsome man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballroom in the Soap Bubble

As Sarah forged her way deeper into the labyrinth in an effort to find her brother, the Goblin King watched her avidly. It had been a long time since he had felt anything, much less desire for a human. He smiled as he watched her navigate the twisting and changing passages, somehow coming ever closer to his castle. Suddenly, he had an idea. With a flick of his wrist, Jareth conjured several soap bubbles, each with a different possible event inside. With a gentle toss at the window, the soap bubbles sailed off into the labyrinth.

Sarah looked up to judge how far the sun had fallen when she saw a soap bubble floating daintily above her head. Without thinking, she reached up to it and it settled gently into her hand. She looked deep into the bubble and was drawn into the world waiting patiently within.

Music played, a lovely golden sound in the background. Several people danced on a glossy wooden floor, wearing elaborate gowns or suits and feathered masks. Sarah looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a pink dress that looked more like a confection than a dress. She had a simple domino mask in her hand with small white and pink feathers.

Jareth watched her silently as Sarah looked around the room. He had hidden himself behind a pillar and a knot of dancers. He wore a midnight blue tuxedo and had a mask with barn owl feathers. He smiled as he saw Sarah drawn into a simple round dance on the floor. He could wait patiently for the swirl of music to bring her close to him. Then, he would wait no more.

Sarah felt her steps gliding gracefully on the wooden floor. She didn't know why she had allowed herself to be drawn into the dance, but she was gradually forgetting her worries. She was forgetting why she was here and losing herself in the moment. The music and dance took her close to a fluted white column and a tall, handsome man stepped out from behind it. He held out his hand to her and Sarah drifted to him. Taking his hand in hers, Sarah looked deeply into this man's eyes. He was hard to read, with his mask like an owl, but she thought she saw desire there. The man confirmed it when he pulled her close, leaned down, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Jareth indulged himself and tasted Sarah's lips gently. He felt no need to rush and wanted to enjoy this moment to its fullest. Sarah arched into his arms, her arms moving around his torso. Jareth slowly took the kiss deeper, nibbling her lips and teasing his tongue between them. Sarah moaned quietly and sank willingly into oblivion.

Drawing her back into a secluded room, Jareth couldn't help but chuckle at himself. It had been a long time since he had seduced a human, but it was all coming back to him. He thought a moment and conjured a long, wide couch and maneuvered Sarah so that she sat down on it. He continued to kiss her as his hands drifted up to her shoulders. Pausing a moment, Jareth started to slide Sarah's dress down her shoulders, giving her plenty of time to stop him. She didn't and reached her hands to the buttons of his tux. Slowly unbuttoning his coat and shirt, Sarah slid the fabric off of Jareth's wide shoulders and pressed her palms into his chest. His skin was smooth and very white, different from anyone she had known.

Jareth let his fingers trail along Sarah's collarbone and dip down to her breasts and she explored his chest. They moaned into each other's mouths and finally opened to taste. Their tongues met in a clash, dancing rapidly against each other. Sarah drew Jareth down onto the couch and draped herself over his lap. She hiked her skirt up to find a more comfortable position and gasped when Jareth ran his hands down her thighs. She moved to the side of his neck, placing kisses and gentle bites. Sarah laughed as she felt him get hard beneath her.

Jareth couldn't believe that this human had turned the tables on him. Now, she was seducing him with little bites and sighs of pleasure. He felt himself respond to her touches and decided to take back some of the initiative. Sliding his hands off her legs, Jareth unbuttoned his pants, freed himself, and shifted Sarah on his lap. Without warning, he plunged into her, making her gasp and arch backwards. Rather enjoying her in this position, Jareth captured one of her breasts in his mouth, licking and sucking his way around her nipple. His hips pumped slowly, letting Sarah get used to him before moving faster and faster.

Sarah trembled at the feel of Jareth deep inside her. It felt so good to feel his hips press against hers while his mouth moved against her. She groaned as she felt Jareth flex. She ran her hands over his back, pressing in with her nails and was rewarded with a throaty moan from him. She smiled and started pumping her hips harder against his.

Soon, each was panting and moving quickly. They had their arms wrapped around each other and mouths fastened on each other's neck. Sarah could feel a release coming quickly and so could Jareth. With a few final thrusts, they both exploded, gasping and screaming.

Then, the bubble popped.


End file.
